Scars
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: Needy's starting over after her abusive relationship with Chip... Jennifer/Needy femslash...
1. Prologue

**SCARS**

**I'm having trouble with 'Random Hearts' but please lemme introduce to you my other story..**

**Haiyz..still I don't own Jennifer and Needy…!!**

**I wish I could…!**

**Let's Go..!**

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Hi young lady. I'd like to look at this rug"

"No problem" I tell her.

I'm just getting on the floor at work before a middle-aged black woman spots me, maneuvers all around the white girls on the floor, and comes over to me. She's short, salt-and-pepper hair, a round woman with thick glasses; reminds me of my parental grandmother.

I ask her, "What size do you need?"

She tells me, "Six by Nine"

"We have those right…right…Here you go. Would you like to see a rug pad?"

"Love your voice. It's pretty, like a singer. Sarah Vaughan comes to mind."

"Thank you. Would you like to get a rug pad also? They only cost five dollars, and you can cut them so you can use them under different rugs if you like."

"I'll take one. My Lord, my Lord. How did you get that burn on your face?"

She cringes, then sounds sad, and that rattles me for a moment.

I struggle with a smile.

I say, "Happened…The burn is from a long time ago."

"You're too pretty to have something like that marking on your face."

"I…Uh…" I lose my momentum, then regroup. "Do you…Do you have any kids?"

"No man is ever gonna want you with a face like that."

I ask, "Do you have any kids?"

"Kids. Of course I have kids. And a husband. And grandchildren. And-"

"Then the rug…I mean the rug pads will be perfect for you."

She scrunches her face. "Rug pads?"

"Keeps the rug from sliding, so your kids…I guess your grandkids'll have fewer accidents if they run through…you get the picture."

"Lord, have mercy, Is that burn from an accident?"

I ignore her and asked, "What colors do you have in your room?"

"I dunno. Lemme think…peach…yellow…mauve…"

"Know what pillows will look great on that rug? Let me show you."

I keep talking, never giving her the chance to ask anymore questions. By the time I get in control and finish doing the "_up sale_" routine, pushing as much as merchandises as I can, she's buying three rugs, rug pads, all kinds of candles, pillows, and two bar stools.

Everybody in the store is busy, so I have to take her mountain of merchandise to her car.

She gives me a five-dollar tip and tells me, "And I'm telling you this, see a doctor about your face because the right person for you ain't gonna look at you twice if-"

"Thanks, but I have to get back inside. Our seasonal sale is keeping us busy."

She nods. "Remember what I've told you."

"Thanks. Happy holidays."

I hurry by cars and see my reflection, the history of my face is keeping up with me no matter how fast I move. My image meets me in the reflection of the glass doors as I rush back inside Pier 1, smiling. Then a hundred mirrors echo the burn on my face.

'Fuck him!'

First chance I get, I leave the floor and go back to the break room. My left hand wants to shake, but I won't let it. The memories tries to come back, and I can't stop it.

Some days history is silent.

Today history screams.

**What do you think…?**

**Review if you can..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!**

**_aNdreichen07_**


	2. Meeting Chip

**SCARS**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting…!!**

**Been busy…**

**And the next chapters will be flashbacks…**

**On with the show..!!!!!!!**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

For a while I closed my eyes and wished I could go back in the time the day I met him, change everything…

It was last year. That year I'd gone solo to this Halloween party in Ladera Heights, the biggest house at the end of the block with a huge backyard overlooking La Cienega Boulevard. An adults-only party thrown by this mogul in the music industry who did it up big time. Either dim lightning or tea lights were everywhere. African art, both sculptures and paintings. Stuffed cats and jack-o-lnterns. Spooky and sexy all at once.

And inside, on both levels, it was pretty dark. Dry ice machines created smoke. Lots of exotic foods and some booze, enough alcohol to make everyone want to sign up for rehab by sunrise. Costumes ranged from absurd to near childish, fantasies and fetishes represented in full force: schoolgirl uniforms, bondage clothes, and adult versions of superhero costumes.

I had on my devil costume: leather bustier and leather pants. Every man I walked by would tell me that he had been bad and wanted to visit my hot spot.

As soon as I made it to the room that was the official dance floor to the party, I saw a woman with long blonde hair, miniskirt, and tight-high boots on the dance floor doing her thing.

That was Lee. My other big and tall sister.

I made my way through the crowd and asked her, "You supposed to be Angela Davis?"

"I'm Amanda Seyfried."

"You look like Angela Davis."

"Whatever."

"Some of these sisters are kinda skanky."

"They have prizes for best costumes"

"Is naked a costume?"

"It is tonight. The most naked girl with the best body always wins."

"Damn. So this the kinda place you hang out at."

"Stop cock-blocking and dance with somebody."

I started dancing with someone dressed like a pimp: pink polyester suit with a red shirt, matching hat, white patent leather stack-heel shoes with goldfish in the heels, the whole nine.

I told him, "Nice costume."

"What costume?"

"Oh shit. Never mind"

Me and Lee were side by side, rocking the room Lesnicky style.

Lee told me that it was the kind of party where schoolteachers wore masks and makeup, had three shots and let the whore in them run free. _Blackula_ was playing on TV screens in almost every room. Music was loud, bumping hard, lots of nasty dancing, and with all the masks and costumes, you didn't know who you're dancing with. It was like Mardi Gras.

Then I saw Dracula, his eyes watching me. Golden skin, wavy hair slicked back.

Dracula adjusted his mask, followed me. The living dead followed the fallen angel.

Drink in hand, I left Lee on the floor strolled outside, admired the property and moved beyond the waterfalls in the backyard. A circular bar with bartenders in costumes was in the far corner. People were grabbing drinks vanishing out into the private part of the yard, and only their laughs and sensual sounds letting you know what spots were already taken.

The golden-skinned Dracula in the midnight mask stayed on my footsteps.

I stumbled over a woman. She had on cat's mask, a black see-through cat suit, her hair funky and Afrocentric. Cat Woman with dark skin. She was on her knees, pleasing Batman.

He jerked. "Ouch."

I shrieked. "Oh, damn…oh, damn… I am so so so sorry."

Cat Woman laughed and I saw her braces. She went back handling her business.

I was so embarrassed, had never seen anything like that, and I broke away from my wide-eyed stare and hurried back to the rest of the party, pretty much ran into Dracula. He had his mask pulled back, showing his chiseled face. His hair was wavy, combed back.

I told him, "You might not want to go over there."

"Pretty wild, huh?"

"Think I almost made Batman get circumcised by Cat Woman."

Again, I walked away. When I was at the back door, I looked back. He had an accent that sounded provocative. He'd only said a few words, but they were hot sensual.

He was so different. Very eroctic.

I smiled, held the door open. Dracula pulled his cape away and followed.

He asked, "What's your name?"

"Beezelbub. Where you from?"  
"Transylvania."

We played that game and laughed our way to the pool room. A lady dressed like a witch was on the pool table with her legs wrapped around a shirtless man in army fatigues. G.I. Joe was tonguing and grinding the hell out of the Wicked Witch of the West in front of a room filled with French Maids, Spider-man, Darth Vader, and Wonder Woman.

That wasn't my kind of party, but I loved it all the same.

Dracula followed my wherever I went. He brought me food, drinks, spoiled me.

He said, "I want to know about you."

"Not much to know."

He asked me what I did for a living. I told him that I had started working as a saleslady for Pier 1. He told me that he was a vascular surgeon at UCLA.

"What's a vascular surgeon?"

"I operate on the cardiovascular system. Routine operations."

"Like what?"

"Arterial blood vessel bypass surgery, repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms, insertion of synthetic grafts for dialysis access."

"With all those ten-dollar words, bet you did good on your SAT."

Again he asked for my name. I told him I was Anita, but people call me Needy.

His name was Chip, but everyone call him well..Chip.

Anonymity was gone and we were no longer strangers.

I told him I was from Inglewood by the way of good old South Central.

He was born on Quito, Ecuador, but raised on Las Vegas, Nevada

I said, "That explains the accent"

"You have the accent."

We danced a little while, and for a few songs he taught me how to salsa.

Then we walked around the side of the house. A basketball and a hoop were there.

I picked the ball,dribbled, wanted to drive in for a layup, but shot fom where it was.

_Swoosh._

He said, "Easy shot with nobody guarding you."

I groaned. "If I didn't have on heels and leather…"

I was quicker back then, an insecure woman who used arrogance as a shield.

He didn't back away. "Sounds like shorty is a shit talker."

"Shorty? You're barely taller than I am."

"Tall enough to…Damn you're quick."

"Shit, think I just broke my heel."

I didn't. I took my pumps off anyway, put them to the side, walked the driveway barefoot and picked up the ball, dribbled, did a few crossovers, went to the free-throw line, got my shoulders square to the basket, cocked me right wrist, left hand on the side of the ball and right hand behind, right foot in front of left, feet shoulder-wide, focused on the basket.

_Swoosh._

He clapped his hands. "Impressive."

"You don't want none of this."

He grinned like he wanted all of this. I chewed my bottom lip and blushed.

Right about then, Lee came outside looking for me. I introduced her to Chip.

She asked, "Do you have any brothers?"

I gave her a look, the one that told her to stop cock-blocking.

She left laughing, drink in hand, wagging her ass back toward the party.

A slow record came on and we danced the dance of people high on spirits. Chip flattered me, touched me, put his face close to mine, he whispered in my ear, his accent so provocative and as erotic as his words, as stimulating as his promises. He put his heavy hand on my shoulder, let his fingers trace down my butt.

We kissed.

And just like that we became inseparable.

**Ewwww..!!!!!!!!**

**I know you're gonna hate this part guys..**

**But it's part of the story…**

**Well review anyway..!!!!!!!!**

**_andreichen07_**


	3. The Beating

**SCARS**

**Another breath-taking flashback….**

**Warning: Contains gore…very bloody I must say…**

**Let's Go..!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Months passed by and Me and Chip were getting it on… He took me wherever he wants to, gave stuff that I didn't want before… I was completely in-love… I was in heaven… the cloud9…

But then one day, everything changed…

Chip just started thrash talking me, when I wanted to ask something… He always screams at me. I thought I could cope with what he was acting at that time… But I guess I had enough…

"You bitch!" Chip screamed at me kicking me in my stomach then hitting the side of my head. "You know you are not allowed to talk." He slapped me and grabbed my hair and slammed my face in the wall. My nose started bleeding and my lip busted. Tears ran down my face as He threw me to the floor. I heard him walk away and go into the kitchen. I was going to get up when I felt her behind me and grab my right arm. I felt something cold against my arm and looked. I froze in horror. It was a knife. He put the top of the knife to my elbow and brought it down piecing deep into the skin. Blood started gushing out and covering my arm, dripping on the floor. He stopped at my wrist. I was twisting in pain and started coughing trying to reduce the pain. Chip then left and went to his room. I looked at my arm, blood flowed out as I started to fell lightheaded but go to my feet, But then, He came back with a cigarette in his mouth. He took his cigarette and place it on my face. I heard the hissing sounds of my skin… Pain was hovering over me. I stumbled but knew I had to go to the hospital. Luckily for me the hospital was down the road from my house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and wrapped it tightly around my arm and got a paper towel and put it up my bloody nose. I stumbled to the front door and went out, and started walking across the lawn.

It was a Friday afternoon around six. Lee was not home and was staying with a friend. The sun was starting to go down and I saw one of our neighbors. I knew her name was Kryz and she had an eight year old daughter named Diana. Her husband was Dr. William Dela Cruz. He had been my doctor for about 6 months, ever since Chip lost his job and released his anger at me. I fell to my knees and crawled toward Kryz, Diana was with her and she saw me.

"Hey are you okay?" Diana said running across the street. She stopped when she saw my arm and face.

"Mom!" she yelled looking at her mother. Kryz started running toward me.

"Anita, honey, what happened?" she said bending down by me and putting her hand on the blood stained rag. I flinched. She put her hand on my face.

"Your going to be okay, we'll get you to the hospital. She picked me up and ran with me, Diana following closely to their neighbors house. Diana knocked on the door. An old lady answered

"Tina, may we borrow your car,Will has ours, something happened to Anita" Kryz said looking at me. Tina covered her mouth with her hand.

"The poor girl, yes of course you can" Tina said taking her car keys out of her pants pocket. Diana took them and opened the passenger side of Tina's car. Kryz put me in, Diana gave her the keys and got in the back seat. Kryz then got in and started toward the hospital.

"Anita, how did that happen" Kryz said, I ignored her, mostly because of the pain in my arm but also because I didn't want to tell her what happened. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the hospital. Kryz and Diana got out of the car, and Kryz came over and took me out of the car. She ran with me to the front door with Diana following us. She burst through the front door.

We were in the waiting room, there was an old man sitting in a chair by a door a nurse just came through.

"Christopher Nick.." the nurse stopped, noticing us. "Oh my God, what happened"

"Where is Dr. Dela Cruz?" Kryz asked

"In.. In his office" the nurse replied. Kryz rushed through the door by John. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I didn't know that in about an hour later he would try to kill himself by driving off a cliff.

Kryz led the way to Dr. Dela Cruz's office. He was sitting at a desk typing on a laptop. There were two chairs in front of his desk and plaques on the wall.

"Will…" Alison said

"Kryz, what are you doing?" he said glancing at Kryz and Diana , then looking at me. "Kryz, I am really busy"

"William, can you not see her arm, you got to help her"

Dr. Dela Cruz sighed "Fine Kryz" He said getting up leaving his office and going down the hall. Kryz followed him and he went in a room.

We were in a room with a hospital bed in the middle and supplies around the walls. Kryz put me on the bed and saw Diana.

"Diana honey please go wait in the waiting room, please." Kryz said and Diana left. Now it was just me, Kryz and Dr. William. Kryz carefully took the rag off my arm. I heard Kryz gasp.

"How did that happen?" Dr. Dela Cruz asked.

"She wouldn't say, I was coming out of the house to take Diana to the park down the road and Diana saw her" Kryz said. Dr. Dela Cruz nodded and took out a rag from a drawer and wet it in the sink.

"Kryz, clean her cut, please" Dr. Dela Cruz said giving the rag to Kryz. She touched the cut with the rag and I flinched.

"Anita, honey I am so sorry, William I can't do it"

"Kryz, your going to have to" Dr. William said filling a syringe with something from a bottle "Step back Kryz" She moved back and Dr. William came over by me. He looked in my eyes, then stuck the needle in my arm. I passed out instantly.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was that I was in an empty room. It took me a second to realize I was in the hospital. I looked at me right arm. There were stitches from my elbow to my wrist and my face was covered in bondages.

"Anita! You're awake, thank God" I looked at the door and saw Kryz. She walked over to me.

"Does your arm hurt?" she asked. I shook my head. "Does your face still burn?" Again, I shook my head.

"Your nose and lip stopped bleeding, and William said you could leave today if you wanted" she informed me

"Thank you" I said sitting up.

"Anita how did that happen?" Kryz asked.

"I… I fell down the stairs" I said.

"What about your face?"

"Stupid Me became clumsy at the kitchen."

I did not want to lie to her but to not lie to her would be to tell her the truth. That was something I could not do. Just then Dr. Dela Cruz came in.

"Well, it looks like your okay, your free to go whenever you want" he said tiredly, I could see he really wanted to go home. I nodded and got off the bed. I stumbled and Kryz grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to leave now, you can stay" Kryz said.

"No, I have to my sister must be probably worried. Thanks you for helping me" I said

"Honey, your welcome, if you need anything you let us know" Kryz said hugging me tightly, my body flecked then relaxed. I couldn't even remember the last time Chip gave me a hug. She let go and I walked out the room and out of the hospital, down the road to my house, going to another day in hell.

**Sorry bout this…**

**Don't worry got some more….**

**Damn Chip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**I hate you…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Coming soon…**

**_andreichen07_**


	4. Moving On

**SCARS**

**Ok I got into the 3rd Person View..**

**But just for this chapter...**

**If you think that it's far off..**

**Let me know..  
**

It had been sitting in the corner for two months ever since she got back from her stint in the hospital. She knew she had to deal with it some time, just not right now.

Lee had offered to sort it but she had declined the offer. That being said, if she continued to nag about it, she really would lose it. It was her shit to deal with and she would deal with it when he was ready, not before. Nobody pushed Needy Lesnicky when she dug her heels in. She should know that better than most.

She grinned and shook her head as she noticed her choice of expression. Well she still had heels of sort, she thought with a shrug, as she gathered her things and placed them in the basket.

Over the last few months she had become even more stubborn than the her sister. It was that stuborn, tenacious determination that had enabled her to rebuild herself; literally. She smiled as she realized, she quite liked the person she was becoming. she was much more self-assured these days and dealt with things in her own way and in her own time. One day at a time, that was what Jay her councilor said every day. She had learned the wisdom to move on from her dark past. There was always tomorrow.

That box could wait. There were far more important things to deal with first. One day soon, she would be ready to face the ghosts that lay within, just not right now. One day soon, she might even be ready to go back to Inglewood for a visit. Time was a great healer, so everybody said. In the meantime the box was doing no real harm other than collecting dust. Her sister would just have to be patient. Right now she had to get to the centre for her physio session.

"Yes, that's right Lesnicky," she said aloud, "get your priorities right, first things first, don't run before you can walk."

Christ another one! This time, she laughed out loud, a deep, loud belly-laugh.

"Are you alright in there?" her sister called anxiously.

She rolled her eyes but acknowledged, she had only himself to blame for her vigilence.

"Yes, Lee just coming," she said, as she turned and walked gingerly out of the room holding onto his walking frame.

She could stand and walk on her own now. But, at home and out and about, especially when she was carrying things, she still preferred the security of the walking frame with the basket on front. she was the youngest person in the neighborhood by a good fifty years using one of these contraptions.

Ironically, it had been a great way to get to know the neighbours. she thought wistfully of her numerous conversations with Mr. Jacobs, a retired engineer, from round the corner about how the frame could be improved. Yes, it had proved quite the ice-breaker with some of the older folk around here.

Nonetheless she conceded, it did not help her gait and movement much and she knew it was almost time to go it alone but until her physio shouted stop she would continue to use it.

In all other respects he was ahead of her milestones. But the awful horror of falling flat on her face and having to ask for help, prevented her relinquishing her hold on this little baby. Pride and vanity had always been her downfall, she thought sardonically. Patience she had learned was a virtue to counteract both of those vices. Strange that the indignity of hobbling around with a walking frame was preferable to falling flat on his face. Some day soon she would throw it aside just not right now. For once in her life she was content to take things slowly.

For the moment she would content herself with small steps. God, why were all her metaphors so foot focused today, she thought to herself raising her eyebrow in that quirky way she did.

Her sister noticed her expression as she emerged from her room. She noticed everything these days.

"Are you OK?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"Lee, I'm fine, honest. You've got to stop fretting. Its been more than three months. It was a mistake. I will never do anything like that again, I promise." she chided gently.

Lee nodded, "C'mon, we're going to be late," she flustered as she headed toward the car, "will you lock the door after you?"

Stowing the frame in the back of the car, she made her way slowly round the car and eased himself gently into the passenger seat. Her sister had the radio on full blast at some country and western station. By the set of her jaw, it was obvious she did not want to talk.

Taking her hand, she raised her voice above the music and said once more.

"I really am fine."

She turned and looked at her then turned the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse. she knew it would be a long time, if ever, before the doubt was erased from her eyes. Not for the first time, she cursed her own stupidity.

**Ok review away..!**

**_andreichen07_  
**


	5. Meeting Jennifer Check

**SCARS**

**After 4 chapters…**

**Here she is…!!!**

**And thank you for everyone who reviewed this…**

**I really love the way you review…**

**Let's go..!**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Before we got home, since we were in the area and there wasn't any mad traffic, we zoomed over the speed bumps and parked in front of Mail Connexion. Needed to check my post office box since I hadn't done that in the past few days.

My head was down and I was getting my mail out when this woman walked in. Really didn't see her or look up, not at first, was too busy tearing up junk mail, and didn't feel like being bothered.

She said, "Good day."

I sighed and looked up.

She was tall with a body that looked like it had been chiseled from stone. Her hair was perfect very dark locks that swoosh in the air. Her skin was the color of tan. She wore blue jeans and kinda like a hoodie. And she had on running shoes.

I cleared my throat, said, "Good day."

"Love your hair. Really blonde. Natural color?"

"Yup, Thanks. Your hair looks beautiful too."

She asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Four years. You?"

"I'm new in the area."

She got her mail from her box, stood at the counter, smiled, and asked for my name.

I tossed the last of my junk mail, said, "Anita. But you can call me Needy."

She laughed. "Kinda cool for a nickname. The names Jennifer Check."

I laughed too.

"Don't mean to bother you."

"Okay."

"So I was wondering…You know anyone who can do my beautiful hair?"

"Yeah. Cathy at Refresh Salon hooks mine up."

"Anyway I can get her number?"

"Sure. She'll hook you up real good."

We walked out together, stopped in the beautiful sunshine, started talking. No mach talk, no slick dialogue, just talking the way two people talked. She was divorced. New in town from 205, Rubenville, the place formerly known as Birmingham. Alone for the holidays.

I said, "Well, if you don't have anywhere to eat, you're more than welcome to come and eat with me and my sister."

"I'd like that. I really would."

We exchanged numbers.

My blues just exited staged right.

I felt like nothing happened to me in the past few months when Jennifer walked into my life.

The moment I stopped looking for my keys, I think I found them.

And that was Jennifer Check.

**Yahoo!!!**

**That was a short chappy…but I hope you guys are satisfied..**

**And I watched 'Jennifer's Body' last Saturday and the movie rocks..!**

**More chapters coming up..!**

**Review away..!!**

**_andreichen07_**


	6. Me and Jennifer

**SCARS**

**Back to the Present…**

**I love it…**

**Let's go…!**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

After work, I went home early…Just to see Jennifer.. I dunno…I'm just excited when I see her beautiful face…

The lights in her living room are on. I see them as I turn left from 63rd to South Fairfax.

I slow down in front of her duplex,think about pulling into our driveway and calling it a night, think about not being bothered by her, but I don't make that turn, something won't let me, makes me sit in front of her building and stare at the lights in her window.

Ever since I came back here months ago, and met her, I keep doing that…Just to see her.

My cellphone rests in my lap. I push the number three and speeds-dials her number.

She answers, "Hey, Anita Lesnicky."

"I hate caller ID"

"It betrays anonymity"

Happiness floods my lungs when I hear her voice, so deep and beautiful.

"What's up? Jen?"

"How's your work today?"

"Still the same."

"You perform at 'Bucks?" 'Bucks is Starbucks by the way.

"I went there but never performed"

Jennifer pauses for a moment . Her voice softens. "Sorry bout that."

"It's cool. What happened to your ex-hubby?"

"The fucking asshole…didn't come.."

"Sorry to hear."

"Unless you have a hookup at Mobil, gas is too high to burn like that."

She's in her bay window, looking down at me, watching me idle in front of her building. I turn my wheels, shift to first, and park where I am. Her duplex owned by Lee too. Not too many people know that because it's handled through a management company.

She says. "C'mon up"

She vanishes and her porch light comes on. I take out my lipstick, start freshening up.

I ask, "You need anything?"

"Nah. Thanks."

I change my mind about leaving my Jeep right there, make me a hard turn and park across the street, in front of her duplex made of light gray stucco, Lee's oldest property. Jennifer lives right across the street from me, upstairs on the east side of South Fairfax. Me and Lee live upstairs on the West Side. The way the buildings line up, when ours lights are off her blinds are open, I can lounge on my beanbag and watch her and her daughter and walking around their place. I can see when her ex-hubby comes over. I can see them arguing. I can see when he leaves. I can see her pacing, see how upset she whenever he comes to see his daughter.

Purse and notebook on hand, I'm getting out of my Jeep when bright headlights come down Fairfax, then the vehicle slows down. My hand tightens, fingers adjust to the button on the Mace on my key ring, only to relax when I see it's my next door neighbors, Dr. William and Kryz Dela Cruz.

Kryz speaks and starts small talking, eventually asks, "How are you, Anita?"

I say, "I'm cool been doing therapy for almost 6 months now."

"Don't be a stranger to us. Call us if you need anything. Diana misses you."

Diana is in the backseat, sleeping. We say our goodnights and they ease down in their narrow driveway. I wait until they are out of sight before I jog across Fairfax. When I get to the bottom of her stairs, I take light and easy steps. I'm halfway up when the porch light turns off and Jennifer opens her front door. Her tanned complexion lights up. She runs her fingers through her long dark hair. Common with a model-like body. In Levi's and a tank top. She's always casual.

I whisper, "Hey"

"Don't you look good"

Jennifer gives me a one-armed hug, something that disappoints me because it feels too sisterly. She kisses me on my cheek, right on the history that marks my skin, and my heart beats like hardcore hip-hop. My lips ache as I hug her with two arms.

She's my friend and I love her more than she could ever know.

We stand close enough to tell that she's just rushed and brushed her teeth. Her eyes continue to compliment me on my look. My jeans, midriff top, the jean shirt that I'm wearing wide open, my contacts, the whole nine.

I whisper, "Looks like a tornado came through here."

"She's sleeping. You don't have to whisper."

"Don't wanna wake her."

I walk in and sit on the edge of the futon. She does the same.

I say, "Looks like you had a kiddie party in here."

"You don't usually dress up like this."

"You like?"

"Like the way those jeans are fitting you."

I blush a little. "Thanks."

"You must've been on a mission tonight."

'Well, I was looking for somebody at 'Bucks."

"You're a beautiful woman. Hope he appreciates it."

I pull my lips in, hold in a sigh.

She says, "Sorry I missed it."

"Told you it's cool. What happened?"

She gives me a simple shrug. "Shit happens."

"Yeah, shit happens."

When floats in my mind is simple, I wanted you to see me tonight, to witness my passion, to get to know me better through the words from my soul. I wanted to perform for you at 'Bucks. I wanted to say things in a crowd that can't tell you when we're one on one.

And now I want you to touch me, Jennifer. I want you to touch me.

The teapot sings, interrupts the moment. I follow her toward the kitchen. CD's are scattered on the carpet: Bobby Bland, VeggieTales, Darius Rucker, Learning to read, Blue's Clues. Too many dolls, kiddie books, and toys to count. I maneuver through the hodgepodge of clutter like I'm walking a minefield in the desert. I stumble on Scooby-Doo doll. Scooby's voice is activated and he yells for Shaggy to give him a Scooby Snack.

She grumbles, "I told her a hundred times to clean up her mess."

"She's four. Let her be four."  
"She has to learn responsibility now."

"And she's still four."

Pictures of Jennifer, her daughter, and her ex-hubby are in the living room on the wall, greeting people as they come in the door, as if she were waiting for him to come back. Even in a photograph, His energy is negative. His eyes followed me. I look back at him. I think that picture should be in the bedroom, in a space as private as her thoughts.

Her laptop is on her small kitchen table. She powers it down. Moves to the counter, then turns her small CD-radio in the songs of Low Shoulder. "Through the Trees" is playing.

I ask, "How's the screenplay coming along?"

She shakes her head. "Slow. Not a lot of free time to write."

"Still no bites on the one you sent out."

"My wannabe agent thinks I should change the characters."

"In what way?"

"From Mamma Mia! To Transformers. Impossible to sell a drama genre to Hollywood."

"Y'know what they say, 'No money if ain't funny."

I got to use her bathroom, then stop by the bedroom and peep in. Mhae is sleeping wild and twisted, tiny lump on a twin size futon resting under white sheets and green covers. An old dresser rests against another wall. The dresser is forty years old. Used to belong to Jennifer's Dad. Her dad was a general manager at a electronics company and her mom worked food service at a high school.

On the way back to the kitchen I step on Scooby-Doo. He talks to Velma this time.

Jennifer's putting lemon cookies on a plate and making our ginger-peppermint tea.

I ask, "What happen this time?"

She shrugs, "Her Dad was supposed to pick her up at noon."

"What did he say?"

"No call. No show."

"You have to work and he left you hanging again."

"I know. He lacks selflessness and emotional maturity."

"Why don't you say anything?"

"Throwing a gas on fire never helps."

I sit down at her kitchen table. Sticky rings where someone put a glass or cup on the table are on the side with the booster seat and the Blue's Clues place mats. I get up and get paper towels and glass cleaner, maneuver around Jennifer, wiped down her table, and open her refrigerator to get out a lemon. Three-and four-letter kiddie words are on the refrigerator-one of my gifts to her daughter-along with preschool art projects almost unrecognizable.

Jennifer continues talking. "He's not father material. Never has been material."

"Not every man is."

She puts a cup of tea in front of me, sits the honey on the side. We sit. We season our tea with honey and lemon. We stir. We sip. We eat lemon cookies.

"Would be easier if I had a son."

"Don't say that."

"I love Mhae. Wouldn't trade her for a sixty-four-and-a-half-Mustang."

"That's good to know."

"She's a good girl. Girls need to be around girls. And women."

"Can't argue with that."

She turned off her radio, asks me to read some poetry, wants to know what she missed. The erotic piece inspired my dreams, I don't have the courage to read it now, I'm afraid that she might get offended or some thing.

She asks, "Something wrong?"

"Uh…nothing…just looking here…" I blushed.

"Read me something new."

I read "Erotic Dreams in shades of Blue." Our conversation makes it hard to segue that sensuality. I stare at the page and my emotions stare at me in black ink.

_Eyes closed…I want to touch myself…want to imagine what it's like to feel you…my eyes glowing every time I see you…my heartbeat between my thighs…becoming a celibate cat in heat…_

The last part, celibate cat in heat, not sure if that's the right image I'm going-

"Needy, you're here…" A voice said behind us

We turned and saw….

**Oooopss!!!!**

**Can you guess who that is…**

**Well review away…**

**_andreichen07_**


	7. Mother's Love

**SCARS**

**OK guys thanks for all the reviews…**

**And no it's not Chip yet…**

**He will come in later chapters…**

**Anyway on with the show..!**

_**--**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Needy you're here…" We turned around and saw Mhae

She runs a sleepy run, almost falls, comes to me and grabs my legs, catches me off-guard. She's small for her size, but strong just like her mother. She's barefoot, in too-big white pajamas with yellow ducks.

I push my notebook and pick her up. "Hey, Mhae."

Her hair is long and thick; skin tanned, eyes the hue of a black raven.

I say, "The ponytails are holding up."

She says, "I want my hair braided, not in ponytails. I want six braids."

"If your mommy says it's cool, I'll hook you up tomorrow if we have time, okay?"

"Okay."

Jennifer asks, "Why are you out of bed, Mhae?"

"I heard Scooby-Doo." She wears a sad look on her face. "Is it morning time yet?"

"Come here."

She goes to her. She hugs her. Sad look gone. An Actress in training. A mommy's girl. With Mhae, Jennifer changes. Her voice is filled with love, but it's firm love if a parent.

"Sun's still sleeping." She kisses her forehead. "Still night-time."

"Daddy coming to get me?"

Then there is silence. A moment of sadness.

She sighs. "Daddy…he…something came up."

"He said he was coming to get me for lunchtime. Lunchtime and Dinnertime are over."

"I know."

Mhae is anxious. Jennifer hugs her, tries to take her disappointment away.

"Mommy, can I tell Needy _allll_ about dogs on the computer?" She rubs her eyes, yawns, struggles with the word, "German She-"

"Tommorow, Mhae. Time to go night-night."

"May I some water, Mommy?"

"You had water before you went to bed."

"I want water out of my green teacup."

Jennifer puts her in my lap and gets her green cup. "Water, then back to bed, understand?"

"Needy, are you going to braid me like 'Licia Keys?"

"Alicia Keys it is."

"I'm I'm I'm doing a spoken word in our school."

"Really?"

"When I grow up, I wanna be a poem writer just like you and you can help me!"

She drinks the water, then asks id she can do this, do that, tries her best to keep talking, But Jennifer makes her give me a good-night hug, then takes her to the bathroom and lets her use it before going to the bedroom. I hear them talking. So much love is in this space.

I sit at the table for a while, waiting and thinking, feeling like I should go.

Twenty minutes later, she came back, has parental irritation all over her face.

I ask, "She sleep?"

"Yeah. Had to make sure no monsters were under the bed."

"She makes a sucker out of you."

"I know. Damn that _Monsters Inc. _movie…"

We laugh and yawn.

I ask, "What are you gonna do about work tomorrow?"

She makes another cup of tea, sits down again. "I'll have to call in."

"You can't keep doing that."

"No choice."

"You could lose your job."

"Old Navy ain't all that. It's only seasonal part-time work so I could get a discount. Need to buy Mhae a few things and save a few dollars too. I don't really have a backup plan."

"Yes you do."

"It's not your problem, Needy."

"Bring Mhae over."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Don't have to be at Pier 1 till three."

"I don't get to work till five."

"Maybe I could change me hours."

"That's not being responsible." She tugs at her hair. "You can't do that."

"Jennifer, It takes a village. Understand that."

Jennifer has cable and I don't. Ao a couple of times a week I come over to braid or plait her daughter's hair. Our little ritual. I do her hair. I eat with them. She bathes her while I wash their dishes. I play with her and read her so she can get a break. Jennifer puts her in bed by nine. Then she makes us tea and we watch cable for an hour or so.

Tonight we just talk.

She opens up the futon in the living room and I rest next to her, not touching but wanting to. The words stop and yawns came on strong.

She asks, "Running in the morning?"

"If Lee calls, don't have to."

Being on a futon, anything that resembles a man/woman (except for Lee of course) is a huge step for me. It means I trust her. My sex and guilt issues don't exist with Jennifer.

My eyelids get as heavy as Jennifer's breathing

I pull the covers up to my neck. Jennifer moves closer to me, almost kissing my lips.

Sleep finds me.

Then I hear feet; feel a tiny body crawl up on the futon. Climing over us like a mountain. Mhae gets under the covers , snuggles her cool body between me and her mommy's warmth. She looks at her mommy, sees her sleeping, then moves over and looks in my face.

She whispers, "Needy?"

"Yeah,Mhae?"

"When is morning time?"

"Not too long. Close your eyes and it'll be there before you know it."

"I forgot to tell you that I love you."

"Love you too."

"G'night."

I say, "G'night"

I massage her back; calm her the way my mom used to do me. Her breathing becomes smooth and heavy. I get up in the darkness, put my shoes on, pick up my purse, grab my keys.

I'm at the door, turning the lock when Jennifer's voice follows me.

"Leaving?"

"Thanks for the tea."

She never says, but I can tell that she's not comfortable when Mhae comes in and sleeps between us, if only for a moment. I understand the message she doesn't want to give her child. And she's at a age where she tells everything. And her daddy gives Jennifer enough drama.

We pause. Darkness hides the truth as unspoken words fill the air.

She says, "Needy…"

Something's on her mind. The way she said my name gives me awkward energy.

I ask, "Yeah?"

She just smiled at me sadly.

--

**OK sorry bout that one…**

**I know you're kinda off with this chapter…**

**But next time I promise…**

**No more…**

**Hehehe….**

**Review away…!**

**_andreichen07_**


	8. The Visitor

**SCARS**

**Ok another chapter...!!!!!!!**

**Let's GO...**

**--**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

"Needy?"

"Yeah?"

Jennifer smiled at me sadly, just gets up and comes to the door. She hugs me with both arms, holds onto m.

I hug her tight, hold onto her.

She knows.

And I know she knows that I love her.

She tells me, "You're a beautiful young woman, Needy."

"I'm a grown woman,Jennifer"

"I know you are."

This is our pink elephant.

I don't know if the elephant looms and breathes because of mt therapy, a year of abstinence, or my abuse and trust issues that she knows little about.

Or if it's because we're friends, and there are lines friends don't cross.

My palms become rivers and my throat a desert. People think that theray makes it easier to put things on the table, to say what you mean and mean what you say, but it only teaches you how to hide your own emotions while you become better at fixing other people.

It's hard to put my arms around her because at the end of the hug is another goodbyer

. I know I'll have to let go. I know I have to move on. That we'll have to go through this again and again. The only thing waiting for me across the street is thoughts of her and Mhae.

Again we're face-to-face, and I wonder if she's going to kiss me. I want her to. I don't wnat her to. She lets me go and the room turns cold. I turn the door handle. But I don't leave.

I say her name. Emotions ride out of my body on my own voice.

I whisper, "Can I ask you a question?"

She shifts, "Sure"

"What are we doing?"

She struggles with my question. "What do you mean?"

"Jen,don't...you know what I mean."

"We're friends."

"I know."

"Needy, you're twenty-three. I'm twenty-five. Renting a duplex. A single parent. A struggling screenwriter. I work at Old Navy on the weekends to make ends meet."

I let her go until she's done. All the things she tells me are the reasons I admire her.

I say, "My mommy works at a school cafeteria, did whatever she had to do."

"I'm not your mommy, Needy."

"And I don't expect you to be."

"My life is complicated, Needy."

We're standing there looking at each other, the pink elephant moving back and forth, then sitting in a corner, giving us enough room to do this circle dance.

"Life is complicated for everybody, Jennifer."

"And I'm damaged goods."

"We're all damaged, Jennifer."

Lights are coming down Fairfax, somebody driving too fast for this residential area. The car slows down and whips into Jennifer's driveway. It's a dirty, white Pontiac Grand Am.

Erotic feelings dwindle as tension rises.

I say, "He's here."

Jennifer curses him. "Not even a phone call to say he's going to be fourteen hours late."

"Don't get upset."

"He's damn near thirty and as irresponsible as a fucking-"

I shush her and motion at her sleeping child. "Lower your voice."

Her voice becomes a harsh whisper. "He gets me everytime."

"Don't give him that power. And Mhae doesn't need to see that either."

"This is ridiculous."

"Shhh. And don't say anything negative about him in front of Mhae."

The car parks and he gets out. We step out the door. He sees up on top and stops.

Jennifer says, "Funny how you can have a child with someone and have zero connection. I look at him, feel nothing, other than that's my childs father. Don't even know him."

"How did you...I mean...you and him..."

"How did we have a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Shit happens." That's her answer to the answerable.

I say, "I'm out Jennifer. Call me if you need me."

I head down the stairs, smell his perfume before I get to her. He waits at the bottom.

He has on his black denim pants, polo shirt, and a Dave Matthews Band sweatshirt. I doubt if he's six feet tall. His blue eyes cut me up and down. And he waves his hair and gives me an expression that he's such a dumb asshole.

I speak to him as I pass, "Fuck you."

He says nothing, just went up the stairs.

--

**How do you find it,,..**

**Well review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	9. Viscum Album

**OK after a weeks rest…**

**Here's another chapter..!**

**Let's Go…!**

**--**

_**Chapter 9**_

After that episode with Jen, I didn't came to their place for days. Mhae was missing me and so was I.

And Jennifer was starting to get worried. So I went to her place.

Lee is coming down Fairfax, on the other side of the stop sign at 62nd street. I see her headlights zooming down as I jog across the street. The front door is open so she can get in. I wave, not sure if she sees or can tell it's me, then rush up the stairs to Jennifer's building.

Her door is open and I go in without knocking, wanting to rush inside before anyone sees me. I say her name, then walk into the kitchen. She has on jeans and also her trademark hoodie. Jennifer is putting a cup in the sink, as if she was cleaning up the kitchen before I came over.

We're face-to-face.

I say, "Hi."

She says, "Hi."

We say that as if we haven't seen or talked for months.

She says, "Nice pajamas. Matching duck slippers. Cute."

"Thanks. From the Peabody in Memphis."

She walks by me. We don't touch. I stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, watching her go to a table near her bay window. The table is small, has a candle holder with seven candles: three red, three green, the center one black.

I say, "Nice Kinara."

"Thanks."

The wooden table is set up with fruits, vegetables, one ear of corn, and a straw place mat.

I say, "It's beautiful."

"Bought the table and place mat yesterday."

"You're getting a tree?"

Jennifer bites her top lip. "A small one. We don't have a lot of space."

"Mhae should have a tree."

She looks at her feet and tugs her hair. "Needy…"

Forever goes by before I respond, "Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath, lets it out, and creates a smile. "Why is it easier for us to talk when we're on the phone, or standing in the window, than when we're face-to-face?"

I rock a bit, but offer her no answer.

She goes to the corner. My eyes on the mantel, to the picture of Jennifer, Mhae, and Mhae's father. A family portrait. The way life should be. Jennifer moves some things around and comes back with a second candleholder, one nicer than hers. She hands it to me.

She says, "This Kinara is from Me and Mhae."

"Wow."

"She picked it out."

"Wow. This is…wow."

"Giving it to you now so you can get what you need to make it complete in time."

"Well, I don't have children, so I won't need corn."

We laugh.

She says, "Hopefully you will need many ears of corn one day."

The way she says that adds to my clarity. There is no _we_ in this world.

I smile. "When the time is right, two ears of corn will suit me fine. No more than three."

I put the Kinara down and hug her. She hugs me tight. In her arms, I feel secure. The anxiety that had crept up on me wanes. In that moment, I argue myself in silence, frowning and chewing my lip. And it feels like she was right. We're platonic friends, and friends lasts more than most lovers. She's older, has a child, and I have a lot if living to do.

And she's my neighbor.

I let her go, step away, resign myself from my romantic thoughts, move those to my mental hope chest, a place that holds fantasies unfulfilled.

I thank her again, then politely say, "I better go. My sister is-"

"Got something for you."

"This is far more than enough."

"It's from me. I need to give it to you now…In case we miss each other."

"What is it?"

"It's Latin name is _Viscum Album_"

"What kind of a herb is that?"

"The ancient Druids of northern Europe and other pagan groups celebrated the beginning of winter by hanging it into their homes."

I wait for her to go to the mantel over her fireplace. She picks up a evergreen shrub, one that has a cluster of white berries.

She brings it and shows it to me.

She says, "It also represents sexuality and fertility."

"Do we roll it up and smoke it? Lee's stressed and could use a good-"

"No."

"Just checking because I have some papers at home. A pipe too."

"Most people put it over their door this time of year."

"Druids and pagans." I shrug. "Okay. _Viscum_ whatever. Sure they didn't smoke it?"

"You might know it as mistletoe. With…" She clears her throat, shifts like she's a little nervous. "With each kiss…you kiss and you take away a berry… So when they're all gone, it loses it's power. So, when you…when it's over you're head…that's when…you have to kiss…"

She puts it over my head, then pulls me closer to her, her other hand up to my face.

My heart gallops. Again my palms becomes rivers and my throat a desert.

"We're suppose to kiss, Needy…"

--

**Sorry took so long guys…**

**What do you think..?**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	10. Mistletoe Kisses

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed…**

**And those who silently review this,**

**C'mon..Lemme know what you're thinking…**

**Let's Go..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 10**_

"We're supposed to kiss, Needy…"

"Oh, shit…Jen…oh, shit…"

My palms turns into fists, and a pagan tradition anchors me where I stand.

"Jen…"

She touches my face with her hand and I feel her shaking too. I close my eyes, my body on the road to becoming the sun. Her breath warms my skin.

"Jen…just woke up…ate onion Doritos before I fell asleep…need to brush…"

My breathing thickens when her lips touched mine. Then her tongue moves across my lips, not rushing, asking my mouth to open, to let her inside me, but only if that's what I want.

It is.

Her tongue meets mine, and I shiver as my heart rushes and settles between my legs. A groan comes and I'm liquid fire. Breathing in shallow gasps, struggling to stay afloat. My knees betray my weakness and I hold her, digs my nails in her arms. Firm body presses against swollen breasts. She moans. My hand raises, touches her face, then touches her long, dark locks.

Jennifer moans and drinks me. With the same passion, I drink Jennifer.

We never stop kissing. When I think we're about to end, we begin again.

I'm in the zone, floating with Jennifer, the kiss never-ending, tingling every nerve alive.

"Mommy."

We jump away from each other, two children being caught by their parents.

Mhae comes into the living room, her hair in six beautiful braids, a tablet and a crayon in one hand, a flexible light-skinned Barbie doll in the other. She gets on the futon, oblivious.

Then she stretches and yawns before she sees me.

She says, "G'morning, Needy."

I say, "It's not morning time-"

Jennifer says, "Sun's coming up."

She's right. The room isn't dark anymore. Our kisses have stirred the sun, made it envious. Seems minutes have passed, but on the wings of our kisses, so much time has gone by. I have never kissed Chip that long, never with that intensity.

Mhae says, "Mooo-mmy, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. What do you want?"

"Oatmeal and raisins and banana. And I gotta use it."

"You want orange juice?"

"Water. Can I have some bread with butter on it until I get my oatmeal?"

"Okay, Mhae. Go potty."

"Okay, Mom."

"You gonna need help?"

"You stay right there, Mommy, and I'll call you when I need help, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Make sure you stay right there."

Mhae goes into the bathroom and pushes the door up.

She calls out, "Mom."

"Yeah, Mhae?"

"I need toilet paper."

"Okay, Mhae."

Jen and I look at each other. No words.

I take the mistletoe, puts it over her head. She gives me another kiss, this one short.

I whisper, "How long is this Druid-pagan thing good for?"

She smiles. "You've used up two of the berries."

"Where can I get a mistletoe tree? Better yet, is there a mistletoe forest?"

We laugh, then hug each other. Her body presses against me.

Our lips meet again; our tongues engage in another spiritual exchange.

Mhae calls out, "I'm finished."

Again we jump, our breathing so thick, her eyes blazing, just like mine.

Jennifer's voice is soft. "Fuck, Needs."

I blush. "I don't wanna use up all of my berries in one day."

Mhae calls out, "I'm fin-"

"Here I come, Mhae."

"No, you stay there, Mom. I want Needy to help me."

"Here I come, Mhae."

Jennifer stares at me, gradually letting go, heads in the kitchen to start making oatmeal.

My world is light. I bump into things and fan myself, then go get a roll of toilet paper out of the hall closet. I straighten out my pajamas, but my erect nipples are too hard to hide.

I knock on the bathroom door and Mhae tells me it's okay to come in. Her nose scrunches up and her little hands are over her eyes. She does that whenever she does the number two. She holds Barbie. She wants to pull her panties and pajamas back up her own. In some ways, I'm imagining her mommy doing the opposite to me. I haven't letting anyone do that to me. Not after the incident a year ago.

She laughs and tells me, "You look funny."

"Do I?" I touch my cheeks and feel pleasure that doesn't want to wane. My heartbeat is still thumping between my thighs, the cadence not as strong, but still steady. "I guess I do."

She educates me on the wonders of her Barbie doll while I help her wash her hands.

Jennifer calls out, her tone sudden and urgent, "Needy."

"What's wrong?"

"Two sheriff cars are in front of your duplex."

"Are they going to the downstairs neigbo-"

"They just went inside to your place."

"Oh, damn. Lee. I forgot about Lee."

I leave Mhae behind me, a paper towel in her hand, and rush to Jennifer's font door. I look first to verify what she said, and I see the cars, one blocking me driveway.

My heart moves from my throat. Something is wrong.

My first thought is that Chip has hurt Lee. Maybe he followed her…maybe he…too many thoughts of being battered and clutter my mind all at once, none of them pretty.

My movements become opaque as trepidation gives me wings. I'm down the stairs, flying across Fairfax, almost being hit by a car, then I'm at my door, breathing hard and upset.

I push the door open.

Two officers are in my living room. Lee is on the sofa, but hops up the moment I come in. Her mouth is wide open. Everyone is looking at me like I've done something wrong.

Lee says, "There she is. That's her."

The officers stared at me.

I get scared. "Oh shit. This isn't about the parking tickets, because I intend to pay-"

The officers laugh. I don't know if it's because of what I said, or the duck pajamas and duck house shoes that I've almost ran at my feet.

Lee was dresses in old sweats and older running shoes. At first, she looks surprised, relived then pissed off.

Her combined attitudes tell me what's going on before my words came.

I'd run out the house, left it in shambles, broken glass in the sink, purse left behind, Jeep still here, keys and cellular phone on the table, front door wide open.

Two hours had gone by.

It didn't feel like it, but while I kissed Jennifer, time had no meaning.

Lee thought somebody had broken in, thrashed my place, and I had been kidnapped.

Nobody thought that was funny, except me.

--

**What do you think guys…?  
**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	11. Death Note

**Sorry for the long wait…**

**Here it is…**

**By the way this is Lee's POV..**

**Hope you enjoy…!**

**Read away..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 11**_

**(LEE'S POV)**

Needy wasn't home. Her Jeep was still there. Front door open. The crib looks thrashed. What the hell am I supposed to think?! That was then I called the sheriff for back up. A hellish two hours later, I saw Needy with her duck slippers, and cutie pajamas.

At first, I was relieved that she was safe. Then the next minute I was pissed off. I really wanted to tell her: 'what the hell we're you thinking, Anita!?' But I think it would be the best for me to shut up.

When I noticed that smile on her face when she saw me, I realized that something happened to my little sister.

And was so sure to find out what it was.

In the middle of the night, I left my boyfriend's house, and went back home. I noticed that Needy wasn't home again. But her Jeep is still in the driveway, Her purse in her bedroom, her heater on low, place still looks like it's been burglarized.

Her place was an oven. I turned the heater off, washed her dishes, showered again, moisturized my skin, tied my hair up in a silk scarf, put on pajamas, grabbed covers, moved a stack of books from her sofa, and made myself comfortable. I stared at the silver key in my hand. The key that my boyfriend, Raymond, had given me to our love nest. Shiny and new, like all things should be.

I stared at the key. Felt Raymond throbbing inside me, crumbling all the pain.

Restless, I got up, made a cup of peppermint tea, walked in circles.

I called my friend Rhea. She'd just got in from another Internet date.

I asked, "How'd it go?"

"He stuttered."

"Bad?"

"Took him five minutes to say my name. R-R-R-Rhea, you are so f-f-f-fine."

"Really?"

"Spitting everywhere. I needed a damn umbrella."

"Gross."

"I had on my denim dress that clings to my ass, this funky necklace, locks were down, sexy chocolate strappies, and I end up with Porky Pig spitting pork juice all in my damn face."

I say, "There's a cute guy in aerobics class."

"You don't date people at your gym because that's too much like dating somebody at your job. You break up, who gets Evelyn's aerobics class? Who gets to keep up with Taebo class? Would I give up my 24 Hour membership and join church."

"What about at church?"

"Break up at church, then date somebody else, they think you're church ho."

"You are the church ho."

She hung up on me.

I smiled and chuckled.

I was in the living room, in the dark, lounging on Needy's beanbag, almost in fetal position, looking out the bay window. Across the street, in another bay window, I saw a couple standing, talking, and then kissing. At first I thought they we're movie stars because she was smooth as Megan Fox and she was as statuesque as Amanda Seyfried.

Then I realized it was…her height…her hair…that was Needy and her friend.

"Oh, my God."

Their kissing, whenever it stopped, it started right back again, went on forever.

Oh kay. I didn't know that my little sister was up to the next level. Never expected that way.

Maybe I'm just missing something here.

Needy...Is in love…?

Haiyz..what to do now…

The phone rang, startled me away from my voyeurism. An unknown number popped out in the caller ID. I didn't answer. After that, it beeped. Something in me hollowed and I really feel that this wasn't good at all.

A deep voice said in the line, "Hi Lee."

I rubbed my eyes, smelled trouble…and death.

"I know what's been happing with you and Needy these past few months and I was kinda wondering…do you want your sister to have an another near-death experience?"

My body shivered as I heard that line. It only meant one thing.

"You're sister was pretty good when she did everything that I say, I would really like to beat her up again. When you and you're fucking sister threw me to jail, I promised myself that I would KILL the both of you."

"And you know I meant that. Oh, if you're wondering if where the hell I got your home number. I got it from a SPECIAL FRIEND of yours."

"Oh. No." was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I was still shivering when I felt that a cheek. 'I hope it's not…'

"I got it from your boyfriend Raymond" The voice finished out.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed I was quivering then pulled out a sob.

"He was really nice to PULL OUT the information in him…If you know what I mean."

And then he laughed as if the worlds gonna end "Kindly tell that to Needy. I would be coming home to visit my ex-girlfriend."

"If you don't remember me, let me introduce myself again. The names Chip."

Then his message ended.

Numbness covered me.

I dialed again the number but it was out of service.

This message was not really good…

Not good at all.

--

**Sorry for that….**

**Well…**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**

**Do you guys want Jennifer's POV? If you want to please let me know thanks..!**


End file.
